High data rate communication applications require high-speed, high-resolution analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) in a time-interleaved architecture. Time-interleaved architectures provide a benefit of increased sampling rate for an analog signal. Time-interleaved ADCs also generally provide conversion-related errors due to sample time mismatches among channel ADCs that occur in timing. Sample time mismatch errors are a primary limiting factor and give rise to higher noise in the overall output.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a way to correct timing errors inherent in the use of multiple ADCs in a time-interleaved architecture.